


Some Vast Unnameable Fear

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: After Kylo Ren's relationship with Rey is discovered by the Resistance, the Supreme Leader hurries to save her and bring her back to the First Order. If he makes it in time.





	Some Vast Unnameable Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roamingbadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roamingbadger/gifts).



Kylo Ren felt the breath leave his lungs as the Bond broke around him. They had been caught. They had been caught by the Resistance _._ By his mother.

_ Rey... _

If it had just been Leia who had caught them, it almost would have been better. She would have understood. She would have been harsh with Rey, but found a way to quietly turn this to her advantage. Kylo could have dealt with that somehow. But there were others. He didn’t know their names, but it meant that this matter would not go smoothly for Rey. She would face the full brunt of the Resistance’s wrath. Leia’s hands would be tied.

Would they be kind to her? Would they torture her? Imprison her? He spent the next few days worrying over these questions up and down the halls of the Supremacy, trying not to show his stress to Hux. He had enough problems without poking that Bantha’s nest.    
  
_ Rey… _   
  
Kylo kept calling out through the Force for her, praying for the Bond to bring them together again. Even if she couldn’t speak, if he could see her current state, then he could assess what he should do next. By the end of a week with no contact from her, his decision was made for him.   
  
_ I have to save her… _   
  
It was foolish. So very foolish. He didn’t trust anyone not to attempt a coup while he tried to find her, but he would just fight them off upon his return. And then at least Rey would be safe. She’d see what his proposal in Snoke’s throne room had really meant: an actual life together instead of this careful, dangerous dance between them. She would be protected. Not that she needed much protection, but he would make sure she wouldn’t be in any sort of danger she couldn’t handle. 

He had to find her first.    
  
That took awhile. The Resistance was very careful ever since the First Order had unleashed its hyperspace tracking abilities. They couldn’t afford another defeat like that one, it would wipe out the organization leaving only their scattered, useless allies. Luckily the two weeks it took him to find a lead on their location also gave Kylo an excuse to leave to clean up one of his general’s messes himself. The moment the troops he accompanied were planetside, he disappeared and went deep undercover. 

One night when he was about to meet a contact, the Bond broke open again. Rey appeared before him, looking gaunt and crying her eyes out, curled on the ground. There were no bruises visible on her skin, but there was an air of neglect about her. Kylo tried not to lose himself and hold her immediately. He did not know who was with her or anything else about her current situation. And he couldn’t bear to cause her more pain and suffering.

“Ben,” she wheezed. It barely registered as his name, let alone words. Someone was watching. He would have to be careful.    
  
“I understand,” Kylo said quickly. “Are you okay? Are they hurting you? Just give me some kind of sign. Don’t speak if there’s someone there.”

She ducked her head down and didn’t let him see her face. Kylo’s heart sank.    
  
“I’m coming for you. I’ll take you someplace safe.  _ Soon. _ ”   
  
Rey looked back up, her eyes wet and clouded with emotion.    
  
“I promise, Rey,” he said, trying to hold back the crack in his voice. “I won’t leave you alone to suffer. Wait for me.” 

She made a small whimpering noise and disappeared. It took all his strength to keep from crying. He couldn’t jeopardize this meeting when Rey needed him so badly.

It took another week to really pinpoint their location. He had to pose as a new potential recruit in order to get access. Thankfully he was posing as a defector from the First Order, so the dark circles under his eyes and his frantic appearance didn’t make him seem overly suspicious to his recruiter. Anyone with the First Order on their tail would be stressed out.

It was a horrible risk, so many in the Resistance might recognize him, but there was no other way. Kylo tried his best to craft a disguise, but it would only trick those who hadn’t laid eyes on him before. His scar made sure of that.   
  
He flew up with his recruiter to the location, on some isolated moon. Most people in this system didn’t even know that it was habitable, let alone that someone had made a camp there. The Resistance took advantage of that ignorance.

  
They landed and Kylo let out a deep sigh as he looked down the ramp. The recruiter patted his back sympathetically. “You’re going to be alright now. We’ll make sure of it.”    
  
Kylo looked down at the other man, cautious, then let him lead them into a tent.    
  
Rey was there, on her knees. She sat before a panel that included a number of stern-looking figures. Beside her were two armed guards, their blasters pointed in her back, ready to shoot through her heart. On the sides were his mother, Chewie, C-3PO, and what must have been her other friends. The traitor, FN-2187, was among them.   
  
“-guilty of all charges against you,” said one of the judges.   
  
Kylo’s eyes widened as the words traveled through his brain. Rey’s head dropped and he heard a sob from somewhere. It was Leia, but she hadn’t seen him yet. None of them had, all were focused on Rey. He wanted to throw them all to the floor so he could reach her, but his body felt frozen.

And then he was surrounded, a blaster pressed at his back in addition to the nearly 20 that moved to aim at him.   
  
“Try anything and we won’t hesitate to shoot,” FN-2187 growled at him as he approached the front line.    
  
Rey stood and turned to him. Her guards had their blasters pointed at him now.    
  
“You came,” she cried as she reached FN-2187’s side.   
  
There were so many things he could do in that moment, but so few of them would result in her safety. His brain went into overdrive trying to determine the best path to achieve that when Leia reached Rey’s side.    
  
“Ben…Let’s talk.”

His eyes whipped to meet his mother’s gaze. “Interesting place for talking,  _ Mother. _ ”

“You know I don’t want to hurt you,” Leia leveled. He could feel her reaching out through the Force to him. Nothing but light and love. “But I have a responsibility to keep these people safe.”    
  
“Still acting like you can save the whole galaxy, I see. You haven’t changed.” 

“Ben…” This time it was Rey who called out to him. “Please, Ben.”

Right. He only cared about one thing and it wasn’t the Resistance. Though he would make them pay once Rey was safe. He didn’t break eye contact with his mother.

“I’m here for Rey,” He growled. “Hand her over and I’ll think about sparing the rest of you.”

“Ben, I’m fine. I am  _ not _ leaving,” her voice had grown that edge. So determined his love was... 

“They’re going to kill you!” He turned toward Rey. How could she be so foolish as stand with those who wanted to murder her?   
  
“No, we’re not,” Leia sighed. A wave of her hand and the guns pointed at him lowered. “It was all a ruse, Ben. Rey was never in danger. We just needed to get you away from the First Order.”   
  
Rey stepped closer, reaching out her hands to him. Kylo just frowned at her until she had wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed the side of her face against his chest. “There’s a plot to murder you, Ben. That man, Hux, he was going to blow up your ship. We had to get you away.”    
  


“What?” It was all he could managed to say.   
  
She lifted her face up to look at him, eyes watery. “I wasn’t going to let the First Order take you from me. Not again.” 

It would be a lie if he said those words didn’t rip right through his heart, but he didn’t trust the Resistance either.   
  
Without another word, Leia lifted a holopad and Hux’s face flickered on.    
  
“What do you  _ mean  _ the Supreme Leader has left the Supremacy?” Hux growled angrily into open space. “Where is he?”   
  
A recorded voice, unseen, played back to them. “He just left. Wanted to take care of General Peavey’s mission himself, sir. We lost track of him.”    
  
“Well, find him!” Hux barked. “Find him and blow him up! I want him dead!”

 

Kylo huffed out a breath and bit the inside of his cheek, a bad habit that often left his mouth raw, but helped him think. He wrapped a protective arm around Rey. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll find all the traitors and kill them.”   
  
Rey pushed him away slightly, then brought her hands to cup his cheeks. “Orrrrrr you could get away from them. Let your old self die away and start a new life.  _ With me. _ ”

“Or,” Leia interjected, hiding the holopad in a sleeve. “You both could stay here. We could become a family again. You could find a new path. You have options, Ben.”   
  
Kylo’s frown only deepened. Rey caught his attention with a stroke of her thumb over the scar she gave him. She smiled at him hopefully. “Please. Let me keep you safe.” 

Swirling, his mind couldn’t find its hold on what he wanted. It had been so clear moments before and now it had muddled itself again. He wanted Rey. She wanted him to stay. But if he stayed he would no longer be the Supreme Leader. And if she wasn’t imprisoned by the Resistance, then she wouldn’t want to go with him.    
  
He searched Rey’s eyes for the answers he now needed. Some small part of him had already relented. Back when they had felt the Bond bring them together for the first time after the battle on Crait. Back when they had both realized how much they missed each other’s presence. Kylo closed his eyes and let himself relent a little more.    
  
“Let’s discuss this in private,” was all he said. Still, Rey squealed with delight and kissed his cheek.   
  
Leia, on the other hand, was more reserved. Smiling at him politely while relief settled into her face, she turned and walked further into the tent. “Alright, follow me.” 

Kylo Ren let Rey take his hand and lead him along. The answers could come later. As long as she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [rissanox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissanox) who beta-ed this fic for me!


End file.
